Adventures In Bay City: A Mega Crossover
by lilrockercutie
Summary: Just a bunch of randomness with as many characters as I could think of in one place. Enjoy, R&R but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is the product of my mind and my mind alone. Enjoy the strange randomness. Comments and reveiws are always welcome, but NO flames please.

---

Adventures in Bay City: A mega crossover

---

Chapter 1

Daria and Jane were at the local club watching a new band play. Trent had gotten them free passes so they decided to go. The charismatic lead singer of the group, Shuichi Shindou had taken the stage and begun his five song performance with his band, Bad Luck.

"This is different." Daria remarked, watching the band play.

"I've never seen a lead singer with pink hair." Jane said as the band performed their encore. Meanwhile, Serena was at the bar, having a few drinks and feeling a bit tipsy, but she had her friends there to keep an eye on her. Lita, meanwhile, couldn't keep her eyes off of Shuichi.

"He's gorgeous!" she exclaimed dreamily.

Mina stared at him for a minute before replying, "I've read about this band. The singer's gay, and taken. Apparently, he's dating a famous romance novelist." she looked around and saw a broodingly hot guy at the bar. Little did she know that this was Eiri Yuki, romance novelist extroradinaire and also Shuichi's lover. She brushed her hair back and walked over to the bar.

"Uhm...hi." she stammered.

Yuki could see that Mina was a girl looking for a good time as he stared at her.

"Sorry, if it's fun you're looking for, I'm taken." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Mina looked down towards the floor at that sentence, feeling like she had made a fool of herself with one word. As Yuki watched her hang her head, he brought her head up with one hand and made her look into his piercing eyes.

"If I wasn't taken, I'd go out with you in a second." he said, leaving Mina floating away on cloud nine. Amy and Lita were out on the dance floor with a few other girls, dancing like there was no tomorrow and having a grand time. As they danced, Kagome and Sango began dancing with each other, bringing out a few laughs from the other girls, and a hypnotized stare from the other guys on the floor.

"Buh-buh-buh...wow." stammered Duo Maxwell as he watched Kagome and Sango. With Kagome and Sango in the group of girls were Amy and Lita, Kome Sawaguchi, Momiji Fujimiya, Ryoko Hakubi, and Lina Inverse. They were all out just for a wild night. Kome was roaring drunk as she usually was on a club night, stepping up to the bar every half hour and ordering another drink. Momiji had come along to keep Kome under control since they worked together, Ryoko was there to scope out a few guys, and Lina had come along for the fun of it. As the group of girls danced together, they attracted the attention of a nearby group of guys. Amazingly leading the pack was the Boy Who Lived himself, British wizard Harry Potter, who had brought his two best friends along, although his girlfriend, Hermione Granger looked a little bit out of place amongst all the guys. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley had come along and was going wild. There was also Cloud Strife, Mamoru Kusanagi, Tenchi Masaki, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and the somewhat out of place Seina Yamada. They were all out for a night of fun and had been drinking most of the night.

Soon enough, it was closing time at the club and everybody started to leave. Harry and Hermione left together, as usual and Ron took off with the rest of the guys to party some more. As the guys were leaving, they crossed paths with the girls and Cloud's eyes never left Lita. He watched her with a spark of mischief in his eye.

"If only I could be good enough for her." he thought. Meanwhile, as he was watching her, she turned towards him with a devilish smirk and a quick wink before walking off with her friends and getting into the van they had all arrived in while the guys piled into the spacious car that Tenchi had driven there.

"Who was that girl?" Cloud asked as they drove off.

"Who? Lita?" Trowa asked. "Only one of the toughest girls in our school. I heard she got thrown out of her old school for fighting too much."

"A girl after my own heart." Cloud said dreamily.

Meanwhile, the girls were heading out to crash at Kome's expansive apartment in the heart of the city. Lita stared out the window as the girls chatted. She liked the guy she saw before she got into the van, but she couldn't take her mind off of another guy she had seen that night. A guy with sexy eyes that were the color of the ocean and a long braid in his hair, almost to the floor.

"Lita? Earth to Lita." Amy said, trying to get Lita's attention. "Hey, you spacing again?"

"Please." Lita said. "I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, about all the hot guys there were tonight." Momiji remarked with a giggle. "I saw a few that rank at least a 9 on the hottie scale."

"Have you heard anything about that one with the blonde, spiky hair?" Lita asked.

"Oh, you mean Cloud Strife? I have a couple classes with him. He actually doesn't talk much."Momiji smiled. "Looks like someone's got a crush." she said as the other girls began to giggle.

Lita had to laugh at this. "There's something about the silent type."

"Yeah, they're buck wild in bed!" Kome chimed in with a grin.

"Oh please. You think I'd sleep with him on the first chance I had?" Lita asked, amazed at the way her friends were talking. The other girls thought for a minute, but it was Lina and Amy who broke the silence. "Yes!" they shouted and all the girls began to giggle.

"What about the one with the long braid in his hair?" Lita asked.

"Ahh, the very sexy Duo Maxwell." Serena said with a giggle.

"Don't tell me you had him at one point!" Lita exclaimed.

"No, but there's someone among us who did." Serena remarked. At hearing this, Amy looked at the floor and Lita immediately noticed.

"No way! Amy? You...had him??" Lita asked, very surprised.

"Uh-huh. And I must admit, he's quite good. Amy replied.

"How many times that night?" Lina asked.

"Four." Amy replied, giggling as she blushed furiously.

Lita's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "You got off four times in one night?!?"

Amy blushed more. "I told you he was good." she giggled.

Ryoko meanwhile, had been thinking about the rest of the night and how it was going to go. Many a time during a slumber party she had thought about sneaking out and finding a hot guy to be with, and on a few occasions, she had sone so, breaking a few hearts along the way. This had earned Ryoko the well deserved nickname of Heartbreaker, but the guys never took it too personally because they knew how she was.

"What's on your mind, Ryoko?" asked Amy.

"The thought of finding another guy to fuck." Ryoko remarked.

"Looking to put another notch on your bedpost?" Amy laughed. "There's plenty of guys out there. Hell, half the school falls head over heels fighting for a night with you!"

"You do have quite the reputation." giggled Kome as she drove on into the night and the heart of the city, finally stopping at a building that looked like a warehouse, but it was actually it was four lofts in one building, the top two being one loft in itself, which Kome lived in.

As they all stepped out of the car, they heard a horn honk as Tenchi's car drove by, containing all the guys, who were heading for Heero's expansive condo.

"Whoo! Get back here baby!" shouted Kome as the guys drove on.

"Down, girl. Don't make me get the leash!" Momiji laughed.

"Hey, Kome. Don't you have a penthouse downtown?" asked Lina.

"Yeah, that's where Washu, my sister Miyako, and her best friend Hikari stay." Kome replied.

"Miyako's more boy crazy than Kome." Momiji whispered to Ryoko.

"I heard that!" Kome laughed as they entered the building and went upstairs to her loft.

"Who has the two lofts below you?" asked Amy.

"Couple girls from a town called Lawndale. Daria Morgendorffer is on the first floor and her best friend Jane Lane lives on the second floor. They're pretty cool girls. I party with them from time to time. Matter of fact, I think I saw them at the club tonight." Kome said.

"Lawndale? Never heard of the place." said Lita.

"I've never been there myself, but from what they've told me, it's pretty strange." Kome answered back as Amy settled on the couch to find something on TV and Lina spread out on the floor, picking up the book she had brought with her. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Kome said, walking to the door. As she opened it, she saw two familiar faces. "Daria. Jane. What's up?"

"Heard there was a party going on and came to join you." Jane said with a smile, walking in, followed by Daria, who exchanged smiles with Amy and Lita.

"When the girls group together, there's bound to be trouble." Daria said with a small grin.

"Join the party. There's plenty of room." Kome said, sitting down on the floor with her back to the couch.

Lina meanwhile, was busy raiding the fridge and had found a stack of pepperoni to munch on. This wasn't out of the ordinary, as Lina was always eating something. Amy and Lita often compared her to Serena in terms of eating habits, but there was never a topper as it seemed they always came out at the same level.

As the girls partied into the night, they finally began to crash out and fall asleep. The last one awake was Amy, who finally fell asleep in front of the TV. Kagome and Sango, who had fallen asleep in the van on the way home, finally woke up and managed to make their way into Kome's place where they crashed out on the floor.

The guys meanwhile, drunk and rowdy began their 24 hour binge party complete with a keg and other drinks. As they partied on, Cloud couldn't help but think of the pony-tailed girl he saw as they were leaving the club. He then walked over to Mamoru, who hadn't been drinking much, so he was decently sober, but still had a little buzz. "What can you tell me about that pony-tailed girl we saw when we were leaving?"

"You mean Lita?" Mamoru asked.

"That's her name? Very nice." Cloud said, a small smile coming to his face.

"She's a fighter though." remarked Duo, finally joining in the conversation.

"Hey, Seina. Did you see anybody worth writing home about?" asked Trowa.

"There was this one girl I saw. I thought she looked a bit unconventional. Didn't look like my type though." Seina replied.

"Come on. After the girls you've dealt with in the past, you're afraid of one that looks unconventional?" Duo exclaimed.

"It wasn't just the unconventional look. She looked super smart. Her friend dressed in red with the 3 earrings didn't look too bad either." Seina said, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Oh-ho!!" Ron jumped in. "I know the two that you're talking about! Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane. They hang out with Hermione, plus I have a class with Jane. She's always got some kind of smart-ass thing to say. I think that's what makes her cool though"

"Yeah, but those two have kind of a bad rep." Mamoru voiced his opinion.

"I don't think it's so much of a bad rep as they are misunderstood. Talking to Daria is like talking to a 20-something in a 17 year old's body." Cloud said. "She's cool though."

"Yeah, but her sister's a pain." chimed in Duo. "Ever hear of a group of girls around school called the Fashion Club?"

"The Fashion Club?" asked Seina suddenly. "Those popular girls that think they're better than everybody? Ugh! They once told me I needed a makeover."

"A makeover? You?" Ron asked surprised. Just then, his phone rang. "Let me get this. Hello? Oh, Harry. How's your night going? No way! Hermione's on her way to Kome's to party with those girls? How much you wanna bet they're crashed out all over her place as we speak? 20 on that? You're on! Well, if you have nothing better to do, why not drive here to Heero's and party with us? Yeah, I'll see ya in a bit." he said as he hung up the phone. "Harry's on his way." he said to the others. After Harry showed up, the guys partied into the night, while Hermione showed up at Kome's for a VERY early wake-up call.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did, but I just don't. Anyways, this is just random adventures with different characters from all different things. Enjoy the randomness. Reviews are always welcome. Send me an e-mail with any ideas you might have on where this story will go, because I plan to make quite a few chapters of this story.

Adventures In Bay City: A mega crossover.

Chapter 2

The guys woke up spread out all over Heero's place, totally forgetting that they had classes that day. They raced around, trying to sober up and complaining all the while that they shouldn't have Saturday classes. College prep, after all, waits for no man. Duo and some of the other guys slept as long as they could, while the ones who were already awake were trying to avoid stepping on the still sleeping Ron, Harry, Mamoru, and Cloud, until finally, Duo ended up tripping over Cloud, who awoke with a loud "OOF!"

"Sorry!" Duo apologized.

"In the future, would it be at all possible to NOT TRIP OVER ME?" Cloud exclaimed loudly.

"I said I was sorry!" Duo tried not to yell.

"Just be thankful that I don't have Saturday classes." Cloud snapped, getting up and stepping over the still sleeping Mamoru as Harry and Ron began to wake up.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping." Heero said, referring to Mamoru.

Duo let out a loud "PFFT!" before remarking, "I've known him for years, and trust me, he can sleep through anything."

Meanwhile, over at Kome's place, the phone began to ring. Surprisingly, nobody stirred to answer it right away until Momiji, still half-asleep nearly knocked the phone over as she was reaching for it. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"It's 10 am, time to wake up." said the cheerful voice of Kome's boy-crazy sister Miyako.

With a sleepy grumble, Momiji went over to wake up Kome, who was passed out on the floor surrounded by a bunch of empty Smirnoff bottles. "Kome...rrrrr...Kome!" she whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"mmm...is it time to track down the neighborhood boys?" Kome asked, still sleeping.

"No, hot pants, you have a phone call. Your sister." Momiji said, handing Kome the phone.

"Ohh..." grumbled Kome, taking the phone. "Miyako, this better be worth waking me up this early."

"Battling a hangover again?" asked Miyako with a giggle. "Ok, how many Smirnoffs did you have this time?"

"Ugh...I'm surrounded by at least 10 empty bottles." Kome remarked grumpily.

"That's nothing new." Miyako laughed. "By the way, is it alright if we stop by?"

Kome took a look around her place before replying, "I have girls asleep all over the place, but yeah."

After hanging up the phone, Kome turned to Momiji. "She's awfully chipper. How much you wanna bet she got laid last night?"

Momiji tried not to laugh as she slapped a 10 on Kome's air hockey table. "Put me down for 10. I know that girl all too well."

The rest of the girls began to wake up as the morning progressed, all in one stage of grumpiness or another. Daria and Jane were making every smart-ass comment that they had in their books and Lina, as usual, began to raid the fridge. Amy woke up, and stared at the TV, which was still on, before turning it to something totally different than what was first on and trying to wake up the still sleeping Lita, who swatted at any and all attempts to wake her. Just then, Ryoko's car showed back up and she walked in, a big grin on her face.

"Who was it this time?" Kome asked, staring at Ryoko in disbelief that she could be so damn chipper.

Ryoko just grinned. "Trent..."

Jane was shocked. "You slept with my brother???"

"What's wrong with that?" Ryoko asked.

"I never thought Trent to be your type." Jane replied back.

"Hey, it was fun." Ryoko remarked.

"The heartbreaker strikes again." Daria muttered.

"Nothing wrong with that. Pretty much normal." said Lina, her mouth full.

"Lina, don't talk with your mouth full." Amy said, trying to maintain some kind of poise about her, even this early in the morning.

Just then, a car pulled up outside, and Washu, Miyako, and Hikari showed up inside, the three of them chatting up a storm.

"Sometimes I think those Fashion Fiends need a good smacking!" Washu said as they walked in.

"What happened this time?" asked Kome.

"Another outfit criticized." Hikari stated.

"I do have a decent fashion sense. I just don't feel like flaunting my clothes around." said Washu softly.

"Of course." said Miyako. "It's just that those Fashion clowns think that they're better than everybody else because they're somewhat popular."

"Please, they just slept their way to the top, if you can even call it the top." Hikari said dryly.

"The top? Yeah, right." Momiji remarked, staring at her group of friends. "I mean, think about it. Around school, people literally leap out of our way."

"I have an idea!" Kome yelled. "Why not hit the mall today? I was supposed to meet the Halliwell sisters there."

"The Halliwell sisters? Oh geez, Phoebe's as crazy as you and your sister put together!" Momiji said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but Paige is the great leveler to that." Kome remarked.

Hikari, who was one of Piper Halliwell's best friends, then chimed in. "They do their fair share though." she then sighed, thinking of a friend who had passed away.

"Thinking of Prue?" asked Miyako. Hikari nodded sadly. Prue had babysat Kome and Miyako when they were younger, and Hikari was usually never far behind. The girls used to call her "Prue's little shadow".

"Don't worry about it. I think she would want you to be happy." Miyako said, hugging Hikari.

"Well, let's hit the mall!" shouted Kome, feeling that urge to go on a shopping spree.

"Someone's got to wake up Lita." Amy remarked, just as Lita was finally beginning to stir.

"Glad you're awake finally." said Lina, looking for more food.

Lita looked around slowly gaining her bearings, then she noticed the sleeping Hermione. "When did she get here?" she asked.

"Late last night, not long before I crashed out." Amy replied.

"How late did you stay up?" asked the hungover Serena.

"Until at least 3:30. I let her in at 3." Amy commented. "Let her wake up on her own though. I assume she had a wild night." she laughed.

Kome giggled just then. "With a wild unit like Harry, from what I've heard, who wouldn't?"

"Is he really that wild?" asked Serena, suddenly taking a huge interest.

"You have somebody already, and besides, there's no splitting those two up." Lita snapped back at her.

"Yes, but you have to admit, he is kinda cute." Serena replied back. "That messy hair and those very sexy green eyes..."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a pillow came flying across the room.

"Don't even think it Serena. He's mine." Hermione grumbled as the pillow came flying back at her.

"I wasn't thinking it." Serena shouted.

"Yeah, right." Hermione mumbled, burying her face back in the pillow. "He may be cute to you, but his heart belongs to me." she said, raising her head from the pillow with a devilish smirk.

Jane, meanwhile had just woken up and was listening to this little conversation, or possibly, spat, take place. "Pass me a pillow, so that I may silence my friend." she thought.

"Come on Hermione, I have Darien." Serena said. "I'm just teasing."

"You DO know that possibly one day, your teasing will get you in trouble, right?" Hermione remarked, staring at Serena. "Besides, you're still drunk, I can tell."

"I'll show you who's drunk." Serena managed to shout out, before crashing out asleep on the floor again.

"Told ya she was drunk." Mina laughed. Momiji giggled as she emerged from one of the spare bedrooms in a very cool outfit.

"How's this look?" she asked.

The girls could only stare until Hermione broke the silence.

"Not much to fill it out." she said with a giggle.

"What do ya expect? I don't have big breasts, and I'm proud of that fact. Besides, they fit perfectly in Kusanagi's hands at night." Momiji laughed.

"Whoa, too much info!" Lina exclaimed.

"What's wrong with a little girl talk?" asked Lita.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it..." mumbled Lina, staring at the floor.

Lita looked at her for a minute before getting the complete picture. "Lina, are you...?"

Lina sadly nodded her head. "It's like nobody's interested in me. I mean, I look like an underdeveloped 12 year old, and I'm 17!"

"Just because the guys aren't piling at your feet right now doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Plus, you're only 17. Give them some time and they'll come flying to you." Lita reassured her. "Those guys will see the knockout you're slowly turning into one day or another."

Lina blushed a little bit before heading to the fridge again.

"It's amazing how she can eat so much and never gain a pound." Hermione remarked, awake finally.

The morning dragged on, and by 11:30 the girls were all in the day's outfits, ready to head for the mall to meet up with the Halliwell sisters.


End file.
